Scar of the Past
by Tianimalz
Summary: Another cont to 'Things change'. Terra trys to hide her past from herself, but the scar wont let her forget. She must decide, stay like this or go back home. BBT Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahem, I do not own Teen Titans, trust me if i did DO YOU THINK IT WOULD HAVE ENDED LIKE THAT!**

**Beast Boy+Terra FOREVER!**

* * *

**Scar of the Past**

**Chapter: 1 **

She walked towards home, her new home. She didn't want to remember her older one, it was part of her past, and her past was not to be remembered. Or so she hoped. Her thin hand made its way from the school book that was held to her chest and brushed the strand of yellow hair from her blue eyes. She wanted nothing more to do with her old home, her old friends or old life. That's why she picked this life style; it seemed most unlike her old one. Friends she hardly spent time with, work all day through on school books and other daily things she wouldn't have normally worried about.

She had turned 'him' down; he wanted her to go back so badly.

_"Come with me," _He had pleaded once more with those sad puppy eyes.

_"No, you go. You're the Teen Titan, that's not me..." _She had told him while backing away from the best thing in her life-him.

That was only a few days ago, and the hero part of her was struggling to break free, to go scream who she really was, Terra.

But she argued, she didn't want to be Terra, she couldn't go back to that life, and it was over! Terra, that girl was just a fansity! She wasn't real, this was who she was.

"Tara!" A girl with orange hair and freckles yelled as she came running up to the blonde.

Tara turned around, facing one of her newer friends, more of a buddy then a real friend. "Hi, what's up?"

"Me and the others are going out later wanna come? We might see some cute guys," the freckled face girl nudged Tara's arm and laughed.

Tara forced her smile, "No thanks go ahead. I got school work to do and... Stuff."

"Aww, okay, catch you later then..." She turned around and ran the other way towards her home.

Tara walked the rest of the way home; she was staying with a friend at the moment. Having no where else to go, she couldn't go crash in some cave, Terra would do that.

When she came to the house she made hasty steps to her room, a small little area in the attic, but it worked fine. Her books fell onto the desk that was placed to the left of her door. The small room had only a bed with a night stand and lamp, a desk for school work and make up and a closet. Make up? Ha yeah, before she was Tara the only make up the tom boy would ever where was eye liner, maybe something else for fun. But lately, she had to wear it. Tara changed from her school uniform and into a pair of shorts and a black T-shirt. She slipped out of the annoying stockings and school shoes and into some ankle liners.

Her fingers ran through the long blonde hair as Tara sat at the desk to take off the stupid make up, it was going to be dark soon enough and she didn't plan on leaving her room. She looked into the mirror that was on the wall right in front of the desk. She grabbed a sheet of make up remover and started scrubbing, slowly at first till her skin became a little paler, then she started on the other side. The make up removed showed a scar on Tara's cheek. It went from right under her eye to the far side to her cheek, the rest covered by hair. Tara hated it, where did it come from? When incased in stone, that one mark on her face never left, the skin never healed. It was a reminder of the sins she committed, forever reminding her of the past, a scar of the past.

She stared at the red mark on her face, allowing her fingers to run over it. It was smooth, as if the skin over it was still healed perfectly, the mark. It just never left, no matter how hard she tried it stayed plastered on her face. Tears welled in her blue eyes before Tara looked away, letting the blonde hair fall into her face, blocking her view.

Tara grabbed her books and a pencil from the little jar on the wooden desk to start the long hours of homework.

_Admit it, you miss it all! You miss battles, you miss the Titans and I bet you even miss Beast Boy! _Something inside her accused.

_No! I don't miss the bloody battles; I don't miss the Titans the people who hate me. And I don't miss Beast Boy! Defiantly not him! _She lowered her eye brows, trying to now block the voice out and scribbled guessed answers on the papers.

_Yes you do, and you miss him more then anyone else. Don't say you don't. You love him, stop saying you-_

_No! No! No! NO! I don't! I never did-_

_Liar!_

_Shut up! Just shut up! _Tara swung her pencil at the wall as if it would make the voice shut up, it didn't.

_You loved everything about him. The jokes the animal morphing, his looks everything! Stop saying you don't-_

_No! It was all a game, I played with him. Even if I did still love him, NOT THAT I DID, he could never forgive me-_

_Then why did he come back for you? Why did he fallow you all day? Why did he want you to come back with him so badly?_

_Because-because…. Just leave me alone! _

Tara pushed herself from the desk, no longer interested in the papers that needed to be done. She had been fighting with herself like this ever since Beast Boy had talked to her, and fallowed her all that day. Her arms crossed as she looked around, trying to avoid the mirror. It would only show her past, only keep reminding her who she was. Because of this stupid scar! She should have left the make up on.

"That's not who I am anymore, that person never really existed, she was never real." Tara whispered to herself. Despite herself, Tara looked into the mirror. The scar burned bright red over her pale face. Without meaning too, she did remember, she did think back.

FLASHBACK:

"_Shh, it's okay Terra. I'm here," Beast Boy cooned to her as she cried. Trying to calm her down, holding her in his arms, not letting go untill the calls of the other Titans where heard._

_----_

_Beast Boy came to her door, slowly, he was nervous, well that was probably a understantment. He had tried to ask her out, she was scared and turned him down. She did that alot didn't she? turn him down, but that time... that time Terra went back and asked him out. And they had the night of their lives, both in the good way and bad._

END.

"No, stop thinking about that!" Tara told herself, shaking her head slightly. She turned her head away from the mirror and looked outside the window. the faint line of the giant T tower stood out agesn't the sinking sun.

* * *

Yea, I got bored and was looking at screen shots and saw the one of Terra in stone. First time i got a good look at her and saw that mark on her face. Then i thought "What if that scared? hmm..." Then WALL AH! I write a fic! second chapter soon to come!

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The tide came in slowly, splashing up agesnt the rocks that lined the island shore. The silver and gray dabbled moon hung up above and gave the lake its silvery reflection.

A gloved hand scanned the top of the water, not touching it entirely but it was enough for the water to ripple under it. The hand took its self back to the body it was attached too and placed it's self on the knee.

Beast Boy watched the waters ripples grow larger and larger then disappear. He had ignored the others for now; his mind was too full to talk to anyone at the moment. He was growing up, he had learned a lot. Learned how to be a leader, and how to push himself farther. He learned the hardships of being a hero, and the rewards of it. But, now was he learning something new? The pain in his chest was more then any other pain he had felt for a long time. It was worse then the burses on his body from fights, it was deeper. It was heart break. It swelled inside his chest so he thought he couldn't breathe sometimes. It stung at certain memories and put a lump in his throat.

Beast Boy looked up at the night sky. A few stars where visible out here, being farther from the bright city lights. Even though it hurt, almost everything seemed to be reminding him of 'her'.

FLASHBACK:

_I'm bath boot! No uh Boy Beast!" _He had stuttered.

_"Beast Boy?" _Terra asked with a tint of laughter in her voice

_"Eep!"_ At the sound of his name coming from her mouth he had a sudden feeling in his gut that made him freak out.

_"Dude! He's hilarious!" _Terra laughed.

----

_"You said you would be my friend! No matter what!" _Terra had cried in the house of mirrors.

_"Slade was right, you don't have any friends"_ He had turned his back on her out of anger and confusion. He was so confused at the time, and was feeling something a lot like now... what was it called? Heart break, that's it.

------

_"You where the best friend... I ever had"_ Terra had whispered while in his arms for the last time. Her eyes watered with tears as she let go to do what she had too. He watched her for as long as the other Titans would allow, watched her drain her own power to save them all.

END.

Beast Boy sighed again not knowing what to make of it all, why did she want to forget them?

_"She does not want to remember you" _Slade had said.

But why? Why would she want to forget them all! Beast Boy just didn't know, he thought they had something, but as he had heard someone say before: "life is full of disappointments."

Tara slipped her tenni shoes on and walked outside. It was bed time for everyone in the house so she was the only one up. She needed fresh air, she needed to think.

Tara was greeted with the cool wind splashing onto her face, she didn't mind. It was getting hot in the house anyways. Her arms cradled her sides as she sat down on the porch steps. Her hair covered most of the scar on her face and no one was out this time on a school night. So she didn't worry about any unwanted visitors showing up.

_What do you want? _The voice asked.

_I want a home, I want friends, and I want to forget everything I used to be._

_You were right on the first few, now is honest, what do you **want?** _It nagged.

Tara sighed, what did she truly want? She had a home, she had friends. But was that all she truly honestly wanted? What was missing? What did someone need in this world?

_I want... I want love. I want control; I want to be who I really am._

_You had a home, you had five wonderful friends, and you had love. Why did you leave it? What is here for you, Terra?_

_I **had**, I don't anymore! And I'm not Terra! I can't be that person anymore! I can't be- _

_Yes you can! You choose not too! You choose to forget! You choose to think they don't want you! Don't tell me you can't, it's never too late Terra, you still have a chance. You **choose** to ignore it. That scar says it all, you can run from what was and what could still be, but you can never forget what happened. _The voice died down, leaving the words to sink into Tara.

Tara felt her eyes start to water, what did she want? What made this such a hard choice? What did she need? What was best?

She hung her head so it was held up by her knees which had come up to her chest, trying not to cry as she thought about those questions, and struggled to find answers.

* * *

Aha! I get chapter 2 up pretty fast -cheers self on-  
Okay so what y'all think? just move the mouse over to the little purple button then click review! really easy. Now when i say go press it. Ready, set, GO.

Incase you totally ignored what i just said, Read and** Reply** Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tara stood up and started walking away from the house. She didn't care if she was wearing night clouths, no one was up. Her arms hugged her thin sides, her head hung with a sea of blonde hair covering it.

She walked on, thinking, no arguing with herself. She was torn, she had two people inside her yelling back and forth. Their was no compermise between the two, she had to choose one over the other. They where too diffirent to settle on somthing together.

Her shoes sunk into the sand, allowing her shoes to fill with the tiny pieces of earth. Tara looked up, over in the middle of the lake stood a ten story tower, hard to miss. In there lived five super teens and good friends.

Small mock waves pushed themselves up higher on the shore leaving a trail of wet brown sand as they left. Her chest puffed up as she took in a deep breath of the sweet air. Tara held her breath, staring at the large tower, it held more then just great friends, and it held someone she still held close.

_What did I tell you? you still, no wait I better spell this out for you. L-O-V-E a certain G-R-E-E-N T-E-E-N _The voice would have gone on if Tara hadn't stopped it.

_I get it okay! Fine I admit it! I lik-_

_Love_

_Fine! LOVE him! Happy! That doesn't mean I can go back, that means I want something I can't have. All I would dois hurt him-_

_Afraid you might hurt him again? Girl! What do you think you did to him again already?_

_That's the point; all I do is hurt him. I don't want to put him through that pain again._

_Too late, all you are doing is hurting him, you can change that, why do you choose to keep hurting someone like him?_

Tara didn't answer; she hung her head once more and let the breath out in a sigh. Terra was right, why did she keep hurting him? She looked back up at the tower once more, her hair parting from her face. She had to make her choice.

Tara turned around to go home, and never-ever turn back to the tower, never look at the Titans again. She wanted nothing more to do with any of them. She would only find a way to hurt Beast Boy once more. No, that was all over. He would move on, away from her grip. Into someone else's maybe Raven? Well as funny as that would be to see she wouldn't. She would forget everything about the. Once and for all.

Beast Boy's head leaned on his open hand, his fingers spread out over the left side of his face. He watched the mock waves roll over the lake in the moon light. The others no doubt in bed by now, left him alone. They knew he needed to think all this over.

_Maybe it is time to move on... grow up and let go of the past._ He told himself, or the 'grown' up part of himself.

_No! Why can't things just be like they where? Why can't she love me like she did? why can't we be like we where... why is life so unfair? _He wailed.

_Life's cruel, but it's our teacher. You need to learn how to let some things go, even if you don't want too. You want things to be like they where, but you need to understand past is past. _

_But haven't I loss enough in my life? What about mom and dad! What about everyone else who I have lost! Did life ever think about that!_

_You lived, you where strong. Now you have to be strong again, let her go, it wasn't meant to be. You know that, you know that you can't hold on to someone forever._

Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to fight back the tears. Holding on to something for so long like love... it was hard to loosen the grip and let it slip away from you. But hadn't she already slipped away from him? Didn't she already run away?

Beast Boy stood up, it was time to go inside. Maybe, maybe he did have to let go. Maybe he would live on... Maybe. He turned around and looked up at the tower, his home. His life was a super hero's. He had lived through so much fighting, been exposed to so much more then a teen should. Been brought to his knees more then once, he had learned about the cruel life he lived. But no other but Terra had hurt him so badly.

He had never felt so bad then when he saw tears in Terra's eyes. He had never felt so good when in her presence. He had never shivered so much then when they neared their first kiss. Never had he felt more fear then when he thought she was truly evil. And never, never in his life had he wept over someone the same. He had never cried for someone like he had for her, he had never prayed harder to get Terra back.

But despite his pain and sorrow, despite his love and prayers, she never truly came back.

And for that, he should move on.

"Beast Boy..." came a low voice that sounded sweeter then anything else.

Beast Boy's ear twitched, he knew that voice, "Terra?" he looked around, then rested his eyes on a slim figure.

Terra, no longer Tara, She had one last battle, and Terra won. Her head was slightly hung, allowing the hair to spill into her face. Her hand rubbed up and down on her arm. She was shaking, afraid of the worst.

Beast Boy was shaking as well, she was back... oh please god say he wasn't seeing things! "Terra... is it-"

"Y-yeah, it's me... Beast Boy... I am so sorry... if you want me to leave, I'll go. I just had to say, I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground, afraid.

"Terra!" Beast Boy almost screamed but didn't, he ran over and grabbed her arm. Pulling her right up into his face and giving a beyond flirting smile, way beyond.

Terra's looked at him with wide eyes of surprise, but soon grinned and half closed them before wrapping her spare hand behind his head and pulling him into her, into a deep kiss.

Beast Boy was more then happy to take it, and return it. His hand let go of her arm and made its way behind her head, half way anyways. It rested on the side of her head, his thumb on her cheek where her scar was located. His other hand slipped around her waist.

Terra brought her other hand up and wrapped it around his neck, pushing her body closer. Trembling under his touch, she felt she was about to faint, her legs where weak, He was the one. She pulled back, taking a gulp of air before entering his mouth once more in a deeper kiss.

Beast Boy held her close, no gap was found between them. Like it should be. He knew that maybe some things weren't letting go. Some things no, some people where worth hanging on too until death you part. But no, not even that would keep him from Terra. Life was cruel, it tore people away from you, but then, sometimes it gave them back to you. Was this his reward for learning about life? Learning about the fighting and about growing up?

Beast Boy broke the kiss, and stared into her face, smiling. They where still close, their noses touched.

It took Terra a minute to open her eyes, and when she did they met his while she smiled as well. "Beast Boy... I am so-" she was cut off by him kissing her tenderly for a moment.

"Don't be." He whispered. His eyes scanned her face, noticing the scar "Wanna talk?" he whispered once more.

Terra nodded.

Beast Boy's arm dropped, though the other wrapped around her waist as they started walking over to 'their' spot at the rocks.

Terra leaned her head on his shoulder once they sat down, his arm still around her. She sighed, then started to spill out her side of the whole story, From beginning, to end.

But was this the end? No, this was another beginning, what she wanted, a fresh one. The past was still past, it still lingered over her. But it didn't have to ruin her life, she looked at Beast Boy, or his life.

* * *

Done!

Sorry this is short, but it was just one of those thingsI worked on for like four days becuse I had no home work XD.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope to hear from you all on diffirent stories too Lol. If anyone has any good BBT fics let me know! I don't usually have alot of time to get on fan butI would like to read some stories for a change XD.

Oh yeah and for those of you who are going "WTF if the XD?" well thats a laughing face! X for the eyes and D for the mouth Lol.

PS: Sorry for any typos I have..

Okay anyways, **PLEASE READ AND REPLY**! Tianimalz out!


End file.
